Family Vacation
by CamiKlaus24-7
Summary: AngelFamilyfic! Heaven is on the brink of war.In an attempt to bring peace God puts his archangels and a oddball group of fledgling in an alternate universe with no heaven/angels with minimal power and a magical mansion that provides everything they need
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Supernatural if i did Gabriel would still be alive and Ruby would have been tortured more. I'm just starting to write so no flames but constructive criticism is wanted...desperately. Enjoy!

* * *

He looked over heaven and watched. He watched as his angels argued. He watched them fight and divide amongst themselves to those who stood by Him and his humans and those that stood by Lucifer. Every corner of heaven was filling with hate, anger and heartbreak. He knew what was going to happen, and that this would happen once he created the humans. Yet part of him wished that His angels wouldn't fight once he created humans. That they would understand and not tarnish heaven with such black emotions, but He knew that His hope wasn't going to happen. Still he searched for any love left in His kingdom. That's when he saw Annael's "garrison". It was too small to be considered to actually be of any help and it consisted of just five fledgling. It was obvious that these were the fledglings no other garrison would take and were just left under Annael's charge. They were younger, smaller or just _different_, but they were happy! Training was defiantly not as strict as it was with others-they fooled around and laughed too much for it considered hard training.

He watched as young Balthazar and Uriel sparred and as Uriel pinned Balthazar to the ground, he started to tickle him. Little Castiel, who was playing with Annael, giggled as his brothers shrieks of laughter echoed around the tiny corner of heaven they were playing in. Zachariah was practicing with an angel blade nearby and he scowled as Uriel and Balthazar broke him concentration. They saw it, smirked at each other and on three shoved him to the ground and pounced. They held him down while Little Castiel and Annael tickled him till he roared with laughter while glaring up at his siblings. After they released him Zachariah huffed and continued training with his siblings shook with glee at his reaction to their teasing.

There was laughter, glee and love. Everything he wished his Archangels would have. An idea popped into his head. He knew it would only delay the inevitable and would cause more pain when it did happen, but he wanted his kingdom to have those positive emotions again even if it would only be temporary. His mind made up He placed Annael's garrison and four of his Archangels in an alternate dimension, one where there powers would be next to nonexistent and there were no angels or heaven to distract them. The alternate dimension was far, far in the future with advanced technology but He simply placed the knowledge needed in their minds. He'd remove it once he allowed them to return to heaven. He placed them in a bigger house that would have anything they needed when they needed it. He hoped that his Archangels would learn to be a family again.

Annael blinked. That in itself was odd as only the new humans blinked. One minute they were "training" away from the other angels and the next they were in a huge house. She looked at her charges and noticed with shock they were humans. What was going on? She studied the boys while they poked at their bodies with cries of incredibly. Little Castiel looked like a three year old human child with adorable pale chubby limbs and tummy. He had wavy black hair and giant, angelic blue eyes, rosy lips and a round rosy face. He made Annael want to squeal and pinch his chubby cheeks. Balthazar was roughly six years old with curly brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was short, tanned, slim and rather mischievous looking. Uriel was darker skinned, bald and had black eyed. He looked eight years old and looked a little chubby. Zachariah had blond, almost white short hair and darker colored eyes. He looked ten or eleven. He was slightly muscled and he was paler than Little Castiel. Interesting. So they were human. Why?

She glanced around the room. It was large and rather plain with an ivory colored couch and had several games and toys scattered around the room. There was a small bookshelf in the corner and there was a large window that let buttery sunlight into the room. The carpet was a faded white color and the walls were a dull beige color. Several comfy looking arm chairs and cozy blankets and fluffy pillows were scattered around the room next to dark wooden coffee tables. A massive fire stone place was next to the bookshelf and on the opposite wall from the couch. A large envelope sat on one of the many small, wooden coffee tables.

She opened and read it quickly. She gasped it was from Father! She was filled with happiness and warmth at His praises. Father was proud of them for still being a family in these hard times and was giving them a vacation as humans along with some of their older siblings. _Father_ was proud of them! Only the most important, specialist angels got praises from Father. She giggled with happiness and read it her charges. They were all smiling and blushing at the praise. Little Castiel even hid his adorable face in his hands he was so red and Zachariah stood up extra straight but soon the younger ones were playing with the games. Even Zachariah joined in the fun. Annael just snuggled up on the couch and grabbed a book of fairy tales. She made sure to check up on the boys every five minutes or so to make sure Uriel hadn't set anything on fire or that Balthazar hadn't tied up Zachariah and threatened to shave his head again.

Gabriel looked around in shock. What now? Michael and Lucifer were fighting again (shocker). Violence was about to break out, when they were suddenly in a dining room. He glanced at his brothers and did a double take. They were all human including Human-Hating-Lucifer. That made Gabriel chuckle.

"What is going on," Lucifer yelled angrily. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"How should I know?" shot back Michael clearly irritated at the situation.

"Stop the fighting I found a-"began Raphael holding a letter in the air.

"I cannot believe that we are filthy humans!"

"They're Fathers creation!"

"They're weak!"

"Lucifer-"

"Well it's the truth you're just too pathetic to admit it,"

"Um," said Raphael waving a letter in front of their faces trying to get their attention, but they were to out of it to notice it.

Michael's fists clenched spastically before his face turned an interesting shade of purple. He made several motions partially raising his fists as if he was going to strike Lucifer.

"You blasphemous-"

"SHUT IT! NOW I HAVE THE LETTER FROM FATHER EXPLAINING THE SITUATION SO STOP FIGHTING AND LET ME SPEAK!"

Stunned they shut up and stared at Raphael. Gabriel could clearly see that they would never have thought calm and serene Raphael would snap, but then again they barely knew what they were doing to their home he thought with bitterness. Raphael and many others had tried to maintain the fragile peace but nothing was getting in their thick skull. He had always known it was only a matter of time before Raphael finally yelled.

Said brother huffed for several moments before saying "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," He glared at Michael and Lucifer till they squirmed before continuing "Father left us a letter apparently he is sick of the arguing and he wants us to take a break away from the madness to cool off or something. While we are here we'll be mostly human and allowed to do anything morale. We also have to take care of some younger siblings Father thought would 'help us',"

That didn't sound half bad thought Gabriel. He never understood why Lucifer hated humans so much, they weren't that bad. Being one would be a nice break from madness as he could just leave his brothers to go enjoy himself. Half constructed plans mostly about pranks and chocolate began to form in his mind before the next part of Raphael's little speech sunk in.

"WHAT?" He bellowed. He never minded his younger siblings. In fact he spent more them then the rest of his brothers combined just playing, attempting to cheer them up or just being a brother. But this was a vacation. A vacation! A literal once in a lifetime chance and now he had to spend it babysitting.

Raphael looked both calm and frazzled – he never was good with the little ones. "It's Father's Will,"

Michael and Lucifer simultaneously groaned then glared at each other. Yeah this break was going to be _soooooooooooooo_ much fun.

"We should find them then," began Raphael trying to stop the bickering before it started.

"Who?" said Lucifer.

"Our younger siblings, the ones you always bully," snapped Michael.

"Like you actually spend any time with them,"

"Not the time bros. We have rugrats to look after," Gabriel said as cheerfully as he could trying not to let his fraying nerves show before backing out of the dining room and into the hall. The house was a literal maze; the four Archangels spent at least ten minutes combing the house for their younger siblings. At last when Gabriel was ready to punch his brothers he heard the sounds of laughter coming from the end of the hallway. He picked up his pace with his brothers at his heels and turned the corner to a sight that left him stunned.

Four boys were playing and rolling around while the eldest there, a pale, red headed girl with blue eyes and a dash of freckled sprayed across her delicate nose, watched them while being curled up on the pale couch reading a book on fairy tales. The red head looked about fourteen, she was short, slim and rather delicate looking. The boys looked about three, six, eight and eleven with black, brown, bald and blonde hair. They all looked completely different but they all looked happy or at least faintly amused in the blonde's case or he was annoyed Gabriel couldn't tell.

For a while he and his brothers just stared at the scene in front of them. The blonde was playing with blocks making complex structures and buildings while the bald one tried to set it on fire without the blond noticing. The brown and black haired boys noticed that and where quietly snickering while they played with a ball pacing back in forth. The red head was too absorbed in her book to notice when she did remember to briefly glance up at them.

A few minutes later the bald kid succeed and one of the complex buildings started to burn._ That_ certainly got the red heads attention. All at once she was shrieking and stomping on the blocks in an effort to put out the tiny flames while the three younger boys were overcome by giggles and the oldest boy spluttered angrily at them. After a few seconds the flames were out and the redhead started to yell at baldy before sending him to timeout in the corner where he started to sulk. The others quickly returned to what they were doing not meeting the redhead's angry glare.

At this point Gabriel decided they should stop being creepy and just come out. So he strutted in like he owned the place. At his entrance all activity stopped. Until the redhead stood up and extended her hand toward him and she smiled brightly before saying "Hi! I'm Annael. That's Little Castiel;" She pointed to the youngest boy who then his behind the brown haired one "Balthazar is the one he is hiding behind. The one in timeout is Uriel and the blonde is Zachariah,"

Gabriel had to really think before he remembered these particular fledglings. They were strange and different and generally ignored and undermined by all.

"I'm Gabriel,"

All blood drained from her face and she barked a command. Immediately they stood in a straight line with perfect attention and with blank stares ahead. Castiel's chubby legs soon grew shaky and he fall down on the ground with a teary glance at Annael who immediately picked him up and started to rub his back and whisper comforts to him. Gabriel heard her say it wasn't his fault and that he did a good job. Gabriel felt a pang in his chest, he couldn't remember the last time any of his brothers had ever done that for him and suddenly Fathers will made a lot more sense.

Annael froze again and glanced back toward him. "He is really young. In Heaven he does it perfectly but his human body is really young and can't do what..." She began to babble looking slightly frazzled.

"Relax its cool I'm not going to get you in trouble,"

She still looked nervous but was definitely more relaxed than before. "Oh it's just when Father said we were staying here with some of our older siblings I didn't think he meant the Archangels,"

Gabriel head snapped towards her "You've talked to Father?"

"He left a letter," She said.

"May I?"

"Y-Yeah,"

Gabriel took the letter from her hand. It said pretty much the same thing except for instead of "I'm dumping you here to let you work out all of your problems away from home" it said "I'm giving you a vacation because I'm proud and I love you".

Annael looked proud and hugged Castiel's tiny body closer while Uriel, Zachariah and Balthazar stood nearby looking awkward.

"Well I guess we'll be having some sibling bonding time," he said with a smirk. He could practically see Annael starting to feel more comfortable in his presence. Of course that's when Michael, Lucifer and Raphael thought it would be a good idea to enter the room.

"So these are the rugrats we have to take babysit," drawled Lucifer.

Castiel whimpered and buried his head in Annael's neck and Balthazar gripped her hand. She could feel Uriel and Zachariah inching closer to her and they were practically sweating nervousness.

"Hello," said Michael kindly trying not to shock the poor fledglings more than they already have.

"Michael, Lucifer and Raphael," Annael squeaked.

Gabriel coughed.

"We'll be going I know you probably have things to discuss and things to do so we'll just leave and yeah," with that Annael propped Castiel on her hip and wrapped one arm around him while he clung to her neck and tightened her grip on Balthazar's hand before practically running out of the room with Uriel at her heels . Zachariah looked apologetically at the Archangels before snapping a perfect salute and trotting after Annael.

Once they were out of earshot Lucifer said "We have to look after _them_?" with an expression of disdain and shock.

Michael gave him a disapproving glance.

"They're our siblings!" ….Gabriel just kneaded his forehead and left the room leaving his brothers raised voices behind him. He wandered the halls before finding the kitchen where he saw the fledglings baking cookies or at least trying to. Annael still looked shaken but happy. Balthazar and Uriel where throwing flour at each other with a lot of giggles. They missed. A lot. Castiel was often caught in the crossfire and was now as white as a snowman. He had an adorable confused expression on his tiny face while he just stood there. Annael and Zachariah stood nearby actually making the cookies. Gabriel just stood there for a few more seconds before leaving. They were family. Annael took care of her boys. She was a good older sister, or mother figure. It was what Michael, Lucifer or Raphael hadn't been to him in a very long time. Well if they couldn't be older brothers to him at least he could be an older brother to Annael and her boys. Gabriel's mind was made up, he was going to try.

* * *

Review pretty please with a cherry on top!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY CHAPPIE 2 i do not own supernatural unfortunate though i will one day.

* * *

Castiel felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. He could hardly breathe and he felt a whimper rising up in his throat. After they had finished baking the yummy chocolate cookies with them now on the counter cooling, Annie had picked him up like she had before when he fell in front of the big, scary, important men. Cookies had been a yummy distraction but he didn't know why his brothers threw the mysterious white powder. Had he being bad? Well Annie certainly didn't care about that as she gripped him close while keeping firm grip on Balthazar's hand and a watchful eye on Uriel.

Annie began to shake and she started to mumble things like "Oh no not them," "We have a bad enough reputation," "separate us" "fights," It was beginning to frighten Castiel.

Soon they found themselves in a very colorful hallway with five doors with each of their names in an elegant script.

"Thank Father," muttered Annael. "At least we know where our sleeping quarters are," Castiel saw her look at a clock? Yes a clock.

"Okay everyone meeting time!"

They entered Annie's room. It had creamy colored walls with a giant bed with a brightly colored comforter and loads of fluffy looking pillows. Several piles of books lay haphazardly around the room with different articles of clothing laid at random in the room, on the doorknob, the chair to the simple wooden desk, across the bed railing. There were pretty pictures on the wall along with a pretty mirror. There were a lot of comfy pillows lying on the floor.

Annie carried him to the bed where she jumped on right in the middle while his siblings sat on several of the many pillows on the floor.

"First things first, I don't want anybody messing with the Archangels okay? Just leave them alone, they are very important and don't have time to play with us. Speak only when they speak to you but other than that _stay out of their way_! Got it?"

"Yes Annael,"

"Sure Anna,"

"Okay Doky Annie,"

"Fine"

"Next in exactly one hour I want all of you in this room so I can start helping you get ready for bed,"

"Annael I'm eleven…ish"

"Zachariah I was talking to the younger ones at the last part but you still have to come to my room in an hour,"

Zachariah grumbled and groaned about it being so early for a bed time but eventually gave her a surly nod.

"Right anyone who isn't here doesn't get any cookies,"

Castiel whimpered feeling (and looking) heartbroken at the very prospect of not getting the delicious treat while Uriel and Balthazar gasped in shock before glaring at her for even daring to suggest such a horrible, evil, cruel thing. Zachariah looked like he was going to make sure nothing got between him and his cookies.

"Well?" Annie demanded and they all gave a rather tense affirmative. "Now run along I know your all curious but Balth, Uriel watch out for Castiel, NO TROUBLE and remember back here on an hour and no bugging he archangels,"

He felt himself being lowered to the floor before Balthazar gripped his hand and soon they were exploring the seemingly endless house.

*One hour later*

Castiel was really tired and his tummy was making all kind of weird noises and uncomfortable sensations that made him crave cookies and things like that. He didn't like it and wish the grumbles would just stop already. He could feel Zachariah's tummy growling as well before he shifted his arms around him. Castiel nestled into Zachariah's neck and was ready for a nice long nap. He heard the others yawning as well.

"Sheesh Castiel you're getting heavy." moaned Zachariah shifting his hold on Castiel yet again much to his annoyance. It wasn't his fault that his three year old body got tired faster.

"Hurry up or Annael might steal our cookies!"

That got everyone running towards Annael's room and Zachariah's running made Castiel bounce uncomfortable. Despite all of the discomforts Castiel felt his eyes slide shut before everything went black...

*Annael's POV*

Ahh this is wonderful thought Annael with great pleasure. She hadn't left her room. She had just picked up a book and idly thought about one of those _really, really _nice massage chairs and when she turned around there was one facing the window with a nice view of the sunset. Then she had wanted chocolate and chocolate there was, in a pretty red box on a nice wooden coffee table. Fabulous absolutely fabulous

Then she heard the distinct sound of little boy frantically running down the hall and all of her earlier worries suddenly come back. She loved her boys, she really did but she had to suppress a groan. Bye-Bye relaxation and blissfulness, hello stress (seriously they hadn't even been there a full 24 hours yet).

Ugh out of all of the angels in heaven and there were quite a few why did it have to be the archangels. She did not want her boys to have a front row seat to the feud that was tearing everything they knew apart. Not on her watch. Nor did she want them to see how relaxed she was with them, decide that they need more discipline and split them up. They were her real family and no self absorbed, stupid, heartless archangel was going to split them up. She'd rather fall from heaven before letting that happen. So no she would not accept their help unless she was 100% certain they were genuine, nice and not Michael and Lucifer. She wasn't going to let those two corrupt her babies with their hate, anger and with their um betrayalishnessisses. Hmmm she wondered if there were preferably metal baseball bats in the house. That could certainly motivate them to stay away.

She was pulled from her musing and some threat ideas by Uriel, Balthazar and Zachariah, who was carrying an asleep looking Castiel, who thundered into the room with garbled excuses on why they were ten minutes late. Now this she could use to her advantage.

"Hmmm I'll forgive you if," she said noticing their wary looks. "You allow me to get you clean and ready for bed without any fuss,"

Annael really had to strain her ears to hear the mumbled replies of yes they would (hopefully) be good. Thank Father.

Of course there were some problems Balthazar refused to get into the freaking shower and Uriel was…running around in only his rubber ducky underwear which Annael had no clue where he got them. At least Zachariah had just taken his shower like a normal person and Castiel had passed out in his room so no worries there….for now. When she had to wake him to get him to shower now that would be a different story

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" shrieked Uriel as he zoomed by, ducky underwear and all. Must not strangle charges, there would be evidence so she would get in trouble and Father would be disappointed.

"GET IN THE FREAKING SHOWER BALTHAZAR,"

"NOOOOOO TOO HOT,"

"WELL BEFORE YOU SAID IT WAS TOO COLD! MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!"

"WAH!"

And with a mighty shove Annael got Balthazar in the shower then she locked it with an oh so mysterious lock that just happened to appear when she needed it. Balthazar then proceeded to scream like he was the Wicked Witch of the West when Dorothy liquefied her. Where that reference came from she had no idea but it certainly fit the situation.

"JUST WASH YOURSELF THEN YOU CAN GET OUT!" she bellowed inwardly sighing about how loud they were being. So much for her let's not bug the archangel's plan.

"URIEL STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE A WEIRDO AND GET IN A DAMN SHOWER!"

"Ooooo you said a bad woooooooord!"

"NOW!"

After what seemed like hours Annael managed to get everyone into their beds. Now Little Castiel had to have his shower or bath and she could go to bed, a prospect that was sounding sweeter by the minute.

Castiel made a few mumbled protests as she gently picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. She decided to run bath for him and filled up the water with soapy water. She had fun playing with him, splashing around and making foamy beards. Castiel was an angel in both the literal and figurative sense. By the time she got him in his cute little bunny PJs she was too worn out to take a shower. Annael considered putting him in his bed overflowing with stuffed animals but instead carried him to her room, hugged him close to her chest and concentrated on sleep. There was nothing wrong with his room; in fact it was perfect with the light blue walls and the stuffed toys and wooden trains. However this had been a stressful night and she needed her Teddy Bear damnit.

When she woke Castiel had wormed his way out of her arms and clanking sounds where coming from the general area of the kitchen (or so she thought, the house was freaking huge). Her stomach growled angrily. Oh. Humans required food of course and sounds where coming from the kitchen, a place with sharp objects and fire. Fudge, fudge FUDGE! With that Annael raced out of her room and was speeding down the hall faster than light.

*Balthazar's POV*

Hahahahahaha, making pancakes is so much fun! Good thing Annie's still sleeping cuz she would she would be maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, party pooper. Hmmm was pancake batter supposed to end up on the ceiling? Oh well at the least the pancakes had a 50% of being edible. Maybe, well if we're lucky, thought Balthazar with a grin as if flicked the gooey, sticky substance at Zachariah's hair. A good 80% of the kitchen had pancake mix and they themselves had it in their hair and all over their clothes. Annie was going to kill Uriel who was going to be the scapegoat since he, Zachariah and Castiel had agreed to blame it on him (It was mostly a clueless nod on Castiel's part but he and Zachariah had a plan to cover his mouth and run).

Heavy footsteps echoed from the hallway and the boys froze, tensed to run for their lives literally, with their eyes on the door. Closer and closer the footsteps got till the door burst open with a bang! A guy with average height, light, longish brown hair and light brown eyes. He was reasonably well built and had aura of cheerfulness around. The archangel Gabriel, the one of the ones Annael practically begged us to stay away from. Crap.

He did a double take when he noticed the mess and let out a loud chuckle. "Michael and Lucifer are not going to be pleased,"

'Um well you sir we ah," Zachariah said panic showing in his voice.

"Guys relax-"started Gabriel but Balthazar and Zachariah cut him off.

"URIEL DID IT!" with that Balthazar ran out of the kitchen with Zachariah one his heels with little Castiel being dragged behind him. Uriel was still back in the kitchen gapping like a retarded fish at the bemused Archangel.

"LIES I TELL YOU ALL LIES!" Balthazar heard Uriel scream before he too started to run. Once they reached what looked like a play room they stopped and burst into a fit of childish giggles.

"You guys are jerks," Uriel said between his fits of giggles.

"Annael's going to be pissed!"

*Gabriel's Pov*

Gabriel heard a banging sound from the kitchen and groaned. He glanced at his clock and wanted to punch something, preferably one of his brothers.

"Need sleep," he mumbled into his pillow. However (and he suspected it was just to spite him) the banging increased to the point where it was loud and the most obnoxious it could be. With a loud groan he dragged himself out of his warm, comfy bed and into the freezing morning air. He then stumbled down the hallway in the general direction of the noise with the intent of yelling at someone.

He was not expecting four laughing boys making a mess in the kitchen. As he goggled at the scene before him one (Zachariah maybe?) made several failed attempts to explain himself before he and he short, brown haired one yelled "URIEL DID IT!" while pointing at the dark skinned one and running away.

"LIES I TELL YOU ALL LIES!" he bellowed before following his brothers out of the room.

For a few minutes Gabriel just stood there blinking stupidly at the mess. Then the red head showed up shrieked mindlessly at it and charged off like a raging bull in the direction the boys went (he didn't understand how she knew they went that way. It was kinda unnerving). The shouting then brought in his lovely, delightful, not-suckish-at-all brothers into the room.

"GABRIEL WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Michael with a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Wha?" answered Gabriel dumbly

"YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW MISTER! THIS IS FATHERS HOUSE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CHILDISHLY DEFILE IT WITH YOUR MISCHIEF!"

"Michael I didn't do it. The fledglings were just trying to make breakfast and-"

"DON'T BLAME IT ON THEM GABRIEL! I'M TIRED OF YOUR TRICKS!" Michael shouted. "CLEAN IT UP OR ELSE," the three older archangels then dramatically swept out of the room leaving Gabriel in the kitchen wondering why he even got out of his nice warm bed.

* * *

Please review i'll update quicker...


End file.
